The Marauder Generation
by summerblack23
Summary: The 4th year for the marauders has just started. With the Headmasters daughter joining this year will there be love in the air? From pranks to following the rules anything can happen. Please Review!
1. A New beginning

Authors Note: This is the first chapter. If you like it then i'll keep going. Let me know! Please no flames. This is my first Fan Fic.

* * *

It was the first day of Hogwarts and the a certain red head had just spotted her friends Alice and Molly. With a smile she ran over to them both. "Lily!", screamed both girls. Lily laughed at them both. She was in a very good mood. "Uh..lily? Why do you have a that evil look on your face?", asked Molly. Lily gave a satisfied smile. "Well..you know that student exchange program?"

"Yeah?", asked Alice hesitantly.

"Well you won't believe who I stuck Potter with" said lily as she gave an evil smile. Not waiting for their answer she continued, "I stuck him with the headmasters daughter!".

"Oh..wait. How does this help you?",asked Alice confused.

"Well I heard that she's just a big bookworm so basically I just ruined part of his summer", Lily concluded gleefully.

"Don't be so sure", said Molly as she saw James approaching the rest of the Marauders with a pretty blonde next to him.

"You mean to tell me that I helped him!", said lily in rage.

Meanwhile..A certain girl was fixing to be introduced to the Marauders.

"You really should stop drooling Padfoot", said Remus teasingly as he turned to look at what was making Sirius drool. There standing next to James was a blonde girl with beautiful hazel eyes and a petite frame. Before he could say anything to Sirius James brought the girl over.

"Guys this is Jamie", said James as Jamie looked at Sirius and Remus and smiled.

Remus noticed she had that smile that blew people away. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking these things since more and likely either Sirius or James would have her.

"Hey Jamie, im Sirius", Sirius said as he gave that smile that made half the girls at Hogwarts swoon. "Your sitting with us on the train right?"

"Sure", said Jamie as she gave her own dazzling smile right back.

The Hogwarts train started off. There was only one problem, they weren't on it. As they all went running and jumped on though peter needed a good push, they managed to find an empty compartment. Eventually they all got settled.

"Oi! Wormtail! That's my foot!", yelped Sirius. Okay so maybe not everyone was comfortable.

"Oh and the one reading, that's Remus", said James.

"He's a bookworm", said Sirius teasingly.

Remus looked up from his book with a frown, "There's nothing wrong with reading Sirius." "Just because you don't doesn't mean its so horrible"

"Why would I read?", whines Sirius.

"I love to read", said Jamie while smiling at Remus.

Remus opened his mouth to answer but then the train gave a violent jerk as some of their luggage came tumbling down off the rack. Everything from Jamie's bag spilled all over the compartment. Remus picked up a book and was fixing to hand it over when he saw the title. He froze and asked slowly, "A History of Werewolves...?"

Jamie blushed, "Well you see...I've been standing up for werewolf rights. I know that it may seem stupid...

"No, I think its great", said Remus smiling at her.

"Thanks"


	2. Friends and Enemies Are Gained

After the Feast where Jamie was introduced and greeted by much of the guy population they were heading up to the common room when they ran into Jeanette. Jamie knew immediately that she didn't like Jeanette. The way she flipped her hair, the way she thought she ruled the school. You'd think that she was Gods gift.

"Hello Sirius, James.", purred Jeanette. "I've missed you both sooo much", she said as she flipped her white blonde hair once again.

There was something weird about her thought Jamie. The way James and Sirius were looking at her. Even Remus seemed to be drooling over her! Right then it hit Jamie. She must be part veela! Jamie was brought out of her thoughts by Jeanette purring over James again.

"So James how was your summer? Did you miss me?", she asked in that sickly over seductive voice.

Oh Gag me, thought Jamie.

"Oh you know it was nothing. It was pretty boring.", said James as he was running his hands through his hair.

"Well I was there with him", said Jamie finally speaking up.

"Shame isn't it", said Jeanette with a fake smile. "Too bad I wasn't there. I could have kept you entertained."

"Right. What a shame", said Jamie sarcastically. "Well tons to do. See you later", said Jamie as she grabbed James and pulled him off to the common room. Jeanette turned to Sirius but before she could make a move Jamie came back and pulled Sirius off too. Remus and Peter followed not wanting to meet Jamie's wrath.

As soon as they reached the common room Jamie went off on James.

" I can't believe you! You are horrible! I thought you were different James Potter! No. Your not. You just want a good looking girl on your arm. Disgusting", said Jamie with a glare at James.

Sirius was trying to control his laughter at his best mate getting chewed out.

"And you.", said Jamie turning to stare at him. Sirius took one look at her face and gulped. "You were just as bad! I thought I was going to have to put your eyes back in your head."

"Look Jamie", said James with his hands up in surrender. "How about I take you out on a date", asked James putting on the old Potter charm.

Jamie looked shocked for a moment then opened her mouth. "Your asking me out for no reason."

"No, I mean your hot."

Oh wrong thing to say thought Remus. Just count to ten thought Jamie. One...two..three..

"No. Im not some pretty girl to go on your arm James"

Remus took one look at the situation and wondered if it could get any worse. Unfortunately he spoke too soon.

"Well Jamie if your free this weekend then how about you spend it with me.", said Sirius overconfidently.

But then again having half of the girl population at Hogwarts swoon over you can do that to you.

"No Sirius I will not act as your play toy. I heard at the feast how you treat girls and I am definitely not your play toy Sirius Black. Then with that thought Jamie turned to go to her dormitory.

"Good night Remus. Peter", said Jamie while smiling at them. She took one look at James and Sirius and mumbled under her breath. "Gits".

"She turned me down..", said Sirius in shock.

"Oh no the worlds coming to an end", said Remus sarcastically. Peter laughed but stopped when he got a look from Sirius.

"Better luck next time mate", said Remus.

Meanwhile up in the girls dormitory...

Jamie stormed in mumbling under her breath. Git...prat..how dare he!

Lily looked up from her book. Maybe Jamie was different from all the other girls that usually hung out with Sirius and James like love sick puppies. It disgusted her. Potter and his big arrogant head.

"What did Potter do?", asked Lily curiously.

"Oh only ask me out for my looks! And then Sirius had to get into it.", said Jamie fixing to rant even more but was stopped when she was introduced to Alice and Molly.

"We feel your pain", said Molly. "Well more like Lily does since James is always asking her out non-stop.

"Good thing not all guys are like that", said Alice dreamily. "Frank is sooo sweet".

"Is he your boyfriend?", asked Jamie.

"Oh I wish. Maybe he'll ask me when we have a Hogsmeade visit."

"Well we're all single then", said Molly.

"Not that we need a boy", said Lily stubbornly. "We should stick together. I have a feeling that we're in for a heck of a year.

"Then im not the only one thinking that", said Jamie while laughing. "But you know..", said Jamie quietly. "Remus isn't like that. He's really sweet."

"Oh you got it for Remus then?", asked Molly with a smug smile.

"Um..well..just don't tell Remus. Besides im just known as the Headmasters daughter..", said Jamie as she sighed.

"By the way the guys were looking at you at the feast today. I'd say differently", said Alice giggling.

"Oh really now?", said Jamie giggling as she hit Molly over the head with a pillow. Chaos then broke loose. Pillows were flying everywhere as the girls flung their weapons at each other. It was a long night.


	3. Sirius's big head

Authors Note: I do not own the charactors except Jamie and Jeanette. The rest belong to J. K. Rowling. Please Review. Enjoy!

* * *

The couple of weeks went by fast with everyone getting use to being back. It was common now for insults to fly when Jamie met up with Jeanette in the hallway. They were just as bad as the Marauders with Snape. Jeanette always had her posse with her of Ravenclaw sluts. They went by "The Vixens". Jamie, Lily, Alice, and Molly soon became known as "The Gryffindor Girls". They gave the Vixens a rival for ruling the school. Little did they know it was only the beginning of this war.

"Jeanette.", said Jamie.

"Look lets get this straight. You may be new here but you have some things to learn. For one I rule the school. End of story. I always get what I want. So its best if you just step aside because we wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?", said Jeanette in a overly nice voice.

"I think its time some things change. Its time you stop treating everyone like their below you."

"I Disagree", and with that said Jeanette walked off in a huff.

Jamie and Lily stormed in the common room with Molly and Alice not far behind. They were so busy thinking of what to do with Jeanette they didn't notice the guys sitting there.

"Why does she have to treat everyone so bad", asked Alice.

"Probably because she thinks that we should all worship the ground she walks on", said Lily with a snort. Remus raised his eyebrows at that comment while looking at James. James just shook his head as if he had no clue either.

"Jeanette's not that bad", said Sirius.

"You wouldn't think that if she didn't flirt with you 24/7.", said Jamie.

"Just because your jealous", said Sirius while smiling.

Jamie looked like she was going to say something but then she closed her mouth, grabbed her bag then walked out the portrait hole." The girls just looked at Sirius.

"What? It's the truth.", said Sirius.

"You'd be surprised", said Alice quietly.

Lily stood up. "Im going to go check on Jamie", said Lily and then she left through the portrait hole.

"What did she mean you'd be surprised?", asked Remus. Alice took one look at Molly and then said, "Well..we'd better check on Jamie too and they left before the guys could respond.

In the library...

Right as Lily walked in Jamie jumped up. "He doesn't know does he!"

"No he has no clue. But I was wondering..do you like Sirius?

"Of course not", replied Jamie. "I only like Remus, it just makes me mad how Sirius's head is so big!"

Alice and Molly rushed in. "We left before Remus could figure anything out", or at least I hope thought Alice. Jamie let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what would have happened. I think I'll just stay here the rest of the night.."

"Jamie you have no reason to be hiding. Besides if you hide Sirius will think you like him.", said Molly determined to convince her.

"Ok..I'll go back.", said Jamie slowly. Then before she could change her mind the girls dragged Jamie out of the library up to the portrait hole. Jamie ran into the common room. "Hey guys. Night guys", said Jamie as she ran up the stairs in the process up to the girls dormitory.

"What's with her?", asked James confused.

"Oh well she's really tiered. She's been doing a lot lately.", said Alice.

"Besides its none of your business Potter. Now if you excuse me some of us have better things to do.", said Lily quickly.

"Don't get all upset Evans, she's my friend too.", said James defensively.

"Well im going to bed", said Lily as she went up the stairs to the dormitory. After Alice waved to Frank she followed behind with Molly.

"Well that was weird", said Remus.

"Maybe its her time of the month", piped up Peter. They all just stared it him.

"I don't want to know Wormtail", said James. "Guys we need to get some sleep. In two days it's the full moon."

"Don't remind me", said Remus spitefully.

"Don't worry Moony it will all work out", said Sirius.

Remus knew he couldn't tell them the real reason why he was so worried. He knew that Sirius liked Jamie whether he wanted to admit it or not. It would be better if he just didn't do anything about it. It kept nagging him in the back in the mind though. What would Jamie think of him if she find out. She may stand up for werewolf rights but that didn't mean that she wouldn't mind if he was one. He shuddered at the thought of her finding out. He couldn't let that happen...

"Moony?..Anyone home?" said Sirius while waving a hand in front of his face.

Remus snapped out of it. "Oh. Sorry I was just thinking."

James looked like he wanted to say something but didn't press the issue. "Okay. Well I think I'll head up to bed too."

"Don't dream about Evans too much", teased Sirius. "I actually want to get some sleep tonight. Oh Evans! I knew you always liked me", mimicked Sirius.

"Shut it Padfoot", said James. "Besides if I remember correctly you were dreaming about a certain blonde and I know it wasn't Jeanette", said James with a smug smile.

"Oh you mean Taylor from Hufflepuff", asked Sirius slyly.

"Right, if that's what helps you sleep at night", said James before heading up to the boys dormitory.

"Hey you wanker! Get back here!", said Sirius as he ran up after him.

"Are you coming Remus?", asked Peter.

"I think I'll read for a bit", said Remus as he took out a book and began to read.


	4. A werewolf?

Authors Note: I do not own any of these characters except for Jamie and Jeanette. All other characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Please Review. Enjoy!

Remus was having a long day. Then again he never had a good day when the full moon was going to be out that night. He already accidently snapped at Jamie. Things could be worse though. As long as she doesn't figure out what he really is everything would be ok. It was the end of the day and he normally would be glad but when you had the Shrieking Shack to look forward to your whole day goes down hill. Even though he should be use to it by now he couldn't see his self ever getting use to it. Maybe reading a book will take his mind off things. Remus sat down by the fire and opened his book and started to read..

Jamie came in with Lily not far behind her but Remus only caught bits and pieces of their conversation as they whispered back and forth as they headed for the stairs.

"Lily...not here..."

"But.."

"...no...tell...guys...", and with that Jamie and Lily disappeared up the stairs.

Up in the Girls Dormitory..

Jamie took a deep breath. "Ok. The reason you heard me in your head was..."

"Well?", demanded Lily.

"Im a seer.", said Jamie quickly. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore or if you think im wier-

But before Jamie could finish Lily jumped on her hugging her.

"Oh Jamie that's so cool! Why didn't you tell me before-".

Jamie cut Lily off. "Look I'll explain everything ok?"

Lily nodded. "Ok"

"Im a seer. Dad says im pretty powerful it just all takes practice. The reason you could hear me in your mind is because we have a connection. I only have connections with people who I'm really close to. We can talk back in forth in our minds and feel each others emotion. Don't worry though we can't feel each others pain. That's not all though", said Jamie as she stood up and put her hands in front of her. A shield seemed to form around her almost like a bubble.

"Try to pass it. Don't worry it won't hurt you. Only keep you out.", said Jamie.

Lily walked in front of it but couldn't go any farther once she hit the shield.

"Wow", mouthed Lily.

Jamie put her hands down to her side and the shield faded. She looked nervously at Lily to see how she would take all of this.

Lily seemed to be speechless but then smiled at Jamie. "Jamie you're a good friend and I think being a seer is cool. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. One thing though.", said Lily.

"What?", asked Jamie.

"Am I the only one you have a connection with?", asked Lily curiously.

"Well..no. I have one with James too. I can send messages to other people but it takes a lot of energy. Dad said I hadn't really mastered it yet." , said Jamie.

"That's cool. It must be really rare.", said Lily. "Do you want to go downstairs. We can finish our homework up.", suggested Lily.

"Sure. I have a Potions essay to finish", groaned Jamie.

Lily and Jamie both headed down to an empty common room. Three hours later the girls were down with their homework They were both bored out of their wits.

"Now what?", groaned Jamie. "We're already ahead in everything. We studied. We did our homework."

"I don't know about you but I think I've had enough work.", said Lily.

"Did I hear right? You had enough of school work?", teased Jamie.

"I'll agree if you don't tell anyone", joked Lily.

"It's a deal", replied Jamie.

"We have one problem though.", said Lily.

"What?"

"We still have nothing to do!"

They spent five minutes of silence trying to figure out something to do. Finally Jamie's face lit up.

"I know! Well with my dad being headmaster im here during all the summers. You can get bored pretty quickly when its just you. A year ago I found this really awesome spot but you have to go through a path in the forbidden forest to get to it."

"Are you sure its safe? We're probably breaking a lot of rules.", asked Lily worriedly.

"Well we have nothing to do and breaking some rules just this once isn't that bad", reasoned Jamie.

"I think you've been spending too much time with James again", said Lily with a serious face.

"Oh come on Lily. Live a little! Nobody will know and it will be a lot of fun. Please", said Jamie with a puppy dog face.

"Oh alright."

Jamie and Lily left through the portrait hole and down to the grounds walking into the Forbidden Forest.

"Its not that much farther", said Jamie while pushing through some tree limbs.

"Its so quiet out", said Lily softly.

A howl broke the silence in the Forest.

"Good thing its not a full moon", said Lily.

"Um..",said Jamie as she looks up at the full moon in the sky. "It is a full moon.."

Both girls were pale as they heard the rustling in the bushes. Before they could run or even move out was a werewolf standing right in front of them. Their screams pierced the night air.

"RUN!", screamed Jamie as she grabbed Lily and started running. The werewolf took off after them tailing them closely. Not far off in the forest a stag and a big black dog heard the screams and took off in that direction.

Panting Jamie kept running making sure Lily wasn't far behind. As the girls ran for their lives they didn't notice they were running deeper into the Forbidden Forest. Jamie let out a gasp when she realized they had reached what looked like a cliff over steep rocky hill.

"Lily!..We have no where to run!", pointed out Jamie frantically. The werewolf edged closer to them as they neared the edge of the cliff.

Jamie was staring intently at the werewolf trying to think of some way to get buy when her eyes met his eyes. Jamie's eyes grew wide when she saw those eyes she knew so well.

"Omg..Lily its Remus! He's the werewolf."

"He's never going to forgive his self after this. You knew we already forgive you Remus.", said Lily softly knowing he couldn't understand her.

His eyes seemed to flicker with an emotion..was it regret for what was about to come? At that moment the stag and the black dog come bounding up towards the cliff. The werewolf sensing them coming growled at Lily and Jamie and before Sirius and James could stop him he took a swipe at the girls hitting Jamie across the chest and Lily across the arm. Both girls fell back from the force of the blow and hit the ground as the stag and the dog jumped in front of them. The stag and a now appeared rat lead the werewolf off leaving the dog behind. The dog transformed into Sirius as he looked at the girls shaking his head sadly. Would Moony's secret be around school tomorrow?

Lily sensing what he was thinking quickly said trying to hide the pain in her voice.

"Jamie and me have no intention on telling Remus what happened and neither should u all. Its better if he doesn't know.", she said as she looked at Jamie.

Jamie nodded them said weakly. "Funny..I don't remember my shirt being red .", as she looked down at her white shirt now with blood on her chest.

Sirius immediately went over and scooped her up in his arms and turned to Lily." Lets get you both to the hospital wing.", he said quickly as they took off to the castle leaving James to distract a certain werewolf that was going to change back soon.

After all the fussing(thanks to Madame Pomfrey) and lying they had told, (Well..you see I was out on the grounds and this dog attacked Lily and me...) miraculously Jamie and Lily were both healed although both were still pretty sore not to mention the gash on Jamie's chest but both thought this a big improvement. Sirius looked at the clock on the wall.

"Well ladies..you should be going seeing as Mr. Lupin will be making an appearance soon."

Both girls were heading towards the door when they heard James talking loudly.

"Well here we are Moony. Right near the hospital wing", said James practically screaming.

Both girls did the first thing that came into their mind. They dived under the nearest hospital bed.

(If its in italics then Jamie's talking with someone through their connection)

"_Oh great...why us? He just happens to walk in right when we're leaving"_, grumbled Lily.

"_I know! Aw poor Remus. He sounds so bad. He must be really hurt"_, replied Jamie fretting over Remus.

"_Yeah. I have one thing to say in this situation."_

"_What?"_

"_You have it bad over Remus Jamie"_

"_Oh be quiet. Now how to escape.."_

Well Sirius and James were set to trying to distract Remus giving the girls long enough to escape Remus glanced at the doorway but all he saw was a bit of blond and red hair go flying around the corner. He was going to ask the guys if they saw anything but as soon as he looked at them they all were looking in opposite directions. He knew something was up. Why were they all giving him that look? Im sure its nothing he argued with his self. I'll find out later he thought with a yawn as fell asleep.


	5. I fell down the stairs?

Authors Note: I would like to thank my awesome reviewer Flutterby Princess! Thanks alot of your review! Just incase you didn't get my response to your review this Ch. should answer your question. keep on review you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as Jamie and Lily reached the common room they collapsed on the couch worn out. 

"I don't think I can make it up the stairs", groaned Jamie.

"Then lets just sleep down here then. We'll just wake up before everyone comes in."

"Good idea.", said Jamie as she took off her robe to reveal a tank top with shorts and curled up on the couch. As she yawned she said softly "I hope Remus is feeling better. I don't care if he's a werewolf". With that said she drifted off to sleep leaving Lily thinking about her best friends confession.

Really early that morning four boys were sneaking into the common room heading straight for the dormitories when they saw something move over by the couch. As they moved closer they say Lily and Jamie asleep on the couch. They were quietly heading for the stairs when out of nowhere a loud THUMP was heard. All there boys turned and looked at Peter.

"Wormtail! What if you wake the..", James was cut off as Lily and Jamie shot up to see where the noise came from.

"Potter?", asked Lily sleepily.

"Uh...no..",said James looking like he's was going to make a quick escape up the stairs.

Jamie rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Sirius? Remus?", asked Jamie.

"Well you see..I was just visiting my sick mum..", said Remus unaware that they know about his secret. "She's feeling much better. So now im back.",he said while looking at Jamie.

Jamie realizing the gash across her chest is visible made a move to put on her robe but before she could Remus let out a strangled gasp.

"W-what happened to you?", he asked trying to keep his voice even.

"Well..you see I fell down the stairs. Nasty piece of work those stairs are", said Jamie quickly.

"Yeah. The floor was wet so she slipped and fell.", said Lily backing her up.

Remus just stared at them as he remembered seeing the red and blond hair at the hospital wing. How James and Sirius were acting weird and Peter was looking at oddly. But it could be Peter just being his self.

"It was me..", said Remus with a shaky voice. "I..hurt you". "Its all my fault", he said as he looked at Jamie with pain eyes. I'm a monster he thought to his self. "I.." Remus took off running out the portrait hole.

Sirius and James were fixing to head out the door when Lily quickly grabbed them when she saw Jamie run out after him. She knew she'd have to stall as long as she could.

Jamie ran as fast as she could down towards the lake hoping Remus would be there. She let out a soft sigh when she saw Remus sitting there yelling as his self.

"Look at you! You are a monster.."

Jamie walked over quietly to Remus. "Can I talk to you?", asked Jamie with pleading eyes.

"Its your choice if you want to talk to a monster", replied Remus softly.

"Remus your not a monster! It wasn't you fault. You can't control yourself when there's a full moon out. Lily and me should have known better then to go out on a full moon."

Remus looked at Jamie almost with a new hope in his eyes and smiled softly at her.

"Remus I don't care if you're a werewolf..see I really-" Jamie got cut off when James and Sirius came running down followed by Lily who by the looks of it had told Molly and Alice what was going on.

"Hey Moony! We've been looking all over for you!", yelled James completely oblivious.

Remus looked at Jamie waiting for her to finish. She took one look at everyone staring at her and mumbled. "Sorry Remus", then took off running towards the library.

Lily moved over towards Remus and said softly so the others couldn't hear, "Go after her Remus. She'll be in the library."

Remus looked at Lily and said "thanks" quickly then took off running after Jamie.

"Hey! Where are they going", asked Sirius as he and James started to run after them.

"Oh no you don't", said Lily under her breath. She looked at Alice and Molly as if to say we have to stall! Both girls nodded at Lily and set to work.

Lily tripped James as he was heading for the castle. "Oh im so sorry. Here let me help you up.", she said as she "accidently" dropped him onto the ground.

Molly and Alice "accidently" knocked Sirius down. "Oh Sirius I am sooo sorry", said Alice sweetly.

All three girls were doing all they could to stall for Jamie. They ending up nearly throwing their selves at the boys. Jamie better be worth this thought Lily as she once again throw herself at James.

"Potter! Get back here!", she yelled as she took off after him.

Down in the library..

Jamie was sitting up against one of the book shelves thinking out loud.

"Jamie you almost told him! There's no way he likes you." Jamie sighed and put her head in her lap.

Remus quietly walked over to Jamie. "Jamie? What has it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well..", Jamie said as she stood up. "Remus I really like this one guy. He's really sweet and knows how to make me feel better.

"Oh.", said Remus softly. Must be Sirius or James thought Remus.

Jamie moved closer to Remus to where they were inches apart. "Who do you like Remus?"

"I like..", said Remus as he stared into her eyes.

"Yes?", asked Jamie as they moved closer without noticing it.

They were both staring at each other intensely wondering if the other felt the same.

The library door flew up and James came flying in followed by a stumbling Sirius with the girls not far behind. Sirius fell on the girls who fell on James knocking Remus right onto Jamie.

Remus fell onto Jamie and their lips touched and Remus heard Jamie gasp softly at the contact but as they both moved to kiss back..

"Eck. Your kissing Jamie", teased Sirius.

Both Remus and Jamie jumped apart. Remus looked at her then at James and Sirius.

He saw the look James and Sirius were giving him. He knew what they wanted him to do. So he did it. Remus wiped his mouth with his arm and said "It was nothing". If he would have turned around he would have noticed the tears that were forming in Jamie's eyes.

"Come on guys lets go. All this wore me out", said James as he walked out with Sirius not far behind.

Remus looked back at Jamie who was trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. She turned away from him with a hurt look on her face. He knew that it wasn't meant to be. She could never love someone like him. A werewolf. He walked out the door feeling worse then he'd ever felt before.

Jamie slid down to the ground leaning on a book shelve and let the tears fall. She sobbed wondering how she could be so stupid. She thought he liked her.

Lily, Molly, and Alice immediately sat down next to her trying to comfort her.

"I never thought Remus was like them..He seemed so sweet. I really liked him", said Jamie once her sobbing calmed down."

"We all thought he was different. We all did..", said Lily quietly.

"Why doesn't he like me? What is it I don't have?..I want to know!", asked Jamie as tears started to fall again.

"Oh Jamie", said Alice softly as all three girls held her as she cried.

"We'll get through this. We won't let some marauder ruin our day.", said Lily stubbornly.

"I'll give him a piece of my mind", said Molly.

Jamie let out a small laugh. "No its ok Molly. Besides you know who's cute?" asked Jamie smiling evilly.

"Who?"

"Arthur", said Jamie slyly.

"You wouldn't!", said Molly.

"Nope. But I do think you should", said Jamie while smiling.

Molly blushed. "What about you?"

Jamie sighed sadly but covered it up with a cough. "There's plenty of other wizard fishes in this sea", said Jamie causing the other 3 girls to go into giggle fits. Jamie eventually started laughing with them.

Lily looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh! Its already almost time for classes!"

"Do we have to? Im sooo tiered", whined Jamie.

"Me too", said Alice with a yawn.

"Come on guys cheer up. We have a Hogsmede visit this weekend.", said Molly.

"But that's not until this weekend! Today's only Tuesday!", groaned Jamie.

"Come on we have Transfiguration", said Lily.

"Great. I get to deal with my mum and the Slytherins today. She's going to notice something's wrong..Ughhh"

"Oh stop your whining Jamie", teased Lily. "Lets go."

"Okayy", replied Jamie as they all walked off to Transfiguration with Molly talking about Arthur the whole way, Alice swooning over Frank, and Lily ranting about Potter. Jamie looked at her 3 best friends and suddenly felt alot better.


	6. Sirius and Jamie? Jeanette?

Authors Note: For all of you that are rooting for Remus don't worry! It may seem bad but I promise everything will work out! Enjoy!

* * *

It was Sunday and all the girls were in a good mood. It seemed Jamie had gotten over Remus or so she acted like it. Lately she had taken a habit of flirting back with Sirius. Lily would just roll her eyes ever time her friend did this. She knew that Jamie was starting to like Black.

"So Jamie I heard you and Sirius were a little cozy at the Three Broomsticks the other day.", stated Molly teasingly.

"Yeah isn't he great? I mean he tells me how he feels. None of that cat and mouse game."

"You'd better be careful Jamie. We all know Jeanette likes Sirius and is after him.", said Lily trying to warn her friend.

"I know but im not worried. Sirius doesn't like her. He told me his self", said Jamie once again smiling over Sirius.

All Lily could do was roll her eyes at this.

As days went by Sirius and Jamie were found kissing on the couch often. It seemed they had become quite attached to each other. Lily would often look over at Remus but it was hard to tell what he was feeling since he was always hiding behind a book lately. As she looked over at the "new couple" she saw Sirius walk out through the portrait hole. Not even a minute later Jamie plopped down on the couch next to Lily.

"Hey Lily can I ask you something? I want an honest answer.", asked Jamie slowly.

"Sure. What is it?", asked Lily curiously.

"Well..Sirius hasn't actually asked me out verbally but..does that mean that we're not dating?", asked Jamie frowning.

"Well you should be dating. I mean..your always kissing each other and I think it goes without being said that your dating", concluded Lily.

"Yeah. Your right", said Jamie as her face lit up again. "Thanks a lot Lils."

"Oh Jamie don't forget that tomorrow after class we're meeting in the library for Charms."

"Don't worry. I'll be there", said Jamie reassuringly. "Bye!", said Jamie as she disappeared through the Portrait hole.

The next day after Charms Lily, Jamie, and Alice were waiting for Molly. As soon as she walked over they knew something was up. She was practically glowing!

"Guess what!", Molly said excitingly.

"What?", all three girls asked at once.

"Arthur asked me out!", she squealed.

"Oh Molly that's great! Now only Alice and Lily need boyfriends", Jamie said.

"I don't need a boyfriend", Lily said stubbornly. "It would be nice to have one though.."said Lily thinking out loud.

Jamie giggled. "I heard that!", said Jamie at Lily's last comment.

"Come on lets just go", said Lily trying to change the subject.

They walked through the library laughing but froze when they reached the back. All the girls turned to look at Jamie's reaction.

Jamie's eyes widened in shock as she looked at Sirius. "S-Sirius?", she asked in a shaking voice.

Sirius and Jeanette stopped kissing and pulled apart. "Jamie..its not what it looks like..I mean it is..but wait!", said Sirius frantically.

Jeanette just sat there innocently and smirked at Jamie as if to say. I won.

Jamie burst into tears and took one more look at Sirius and went flying towards the door.

Lily and Molly were making there way towards Sirius but someone else got there first. WHAM! Alice slapped Sirius across the face.

"How dare you do that to Jamie! She really cared about you! She was so nice and you had to ruin it!", said Alice in a screeching voice.

Lily and Molly looked at Alice stunned. She never yelled at anyone.

"Im going after Jamie", she said as she ran out the door.

Sirius took one look at the two girls that were now giving him such scary looks that he thought to his self, it's a good thing looks don't kill..I'd be dead. He was brought out of his thoughts by Lily speaking.

"Jamie was so convinced you changed. She thought you actually liked her! All you did was lead her on. You are disgusting", said Lily angrily. She drew back her hand and slapped him hard across the face then ran out the door after Alice to find Jamie.

Molly looked at Sirius's now red face that had two red hand prints on it.

"Sirius Black! I can not believe you! When will you learn we are not your property or some collecting toy!", stated Molly. She slapped him and said "Thought you deserved another hand print". She ran out the door leaving Sirius to think about what he did.

Earlier in the Common Room..

James, Remus, and Peter were sitting in the common room when the portrait door flew open to reveal a crying Jamie. Before they could even utter a word she ran past them up to the dormitory.

"What was that all about", asked James.

"I don't know...".

Again the portrait hole came flying open to reveal Alice with mixed emotions on her face. It looked between fury and sadness.

"Alice what happened?", asked James worriedly as she ran past them.

Alice stopped and looked at them and said angrily "Your friend" then ran up the stairs.

As James and Remus sat there thinking trying to figure out what Sirius did the portrait hole flew open again to reveal a very mad red head. She looked at them with fury in her eyes.

"Your all the same aren't you. You all pretend to like someone but you really don't even care. You just wait to hit us where it hurts", yelled Lily angrily. She shoved past them then ran up the stairs.

James and Remus exchanged confused looks and were now watching the portrait hole to see who would fly through it next.

A couple minutes later Molly came in looking like she might murder someone. Remus and James had concluded that if you hurt one of the girls all of them fight back.

"How dare he cheat!", Molly said to herself as she ran up the stairs.

James and Remus now realizing what is going on exchanged worried looks as they waited for Sirius to come in. Later Sirius walked in with a confused look on his face.

Remus was trying to control the sudden urge he had to hit Sirius. How could he treat her like that, he thought.

"Sirius what happened?", asked James. Jamie was one of his best friends too but he would wait for Sirius's side of the story.

"Well..I was waiting for Jamie when Jeanette came up and before I knew it we were kissing.", said Sirius guiltily.

"You were dating Jamie", said Remus trying not to sound mad.

"Technically we weren't. I never asked her out.", said Sirius defensively.

"Sirius you guys were snogging on the couch", said Remus.

"Look. Lets not fight. Just try to fix it Sirius. You should go talk to her.", said James.

"Yeah. Your right.", said Sirius as he walked over to the stairs and muttered a spell then walked up the steps with James and Remus following him. He walked over to the door, took a deep breath, then knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Lily.

"Oh its you.", she said in a bored voice as she moved to shut the door.

"Wait! Lily, can I please just talk Jamie", asked Sirius with a desperate face.

"Only if she'll talk to you", said Lily as she shut the door. The guys heard Lily talking.

"Jamie its him. Do you want to talk to him or can I slam the door in his face?", asked Lily. "If that's what you want. He's all yours".

The door opened to reveal Jamie. She didn't look like herself though, she looked as if she'd been crying for hours. "Yes Sirius", she asked softly.

"Im sorry Jamie, I didn't mean to cheat on you. I really like you. Please give me another chance", pleaded Sirius.

Jamie looked at him and said softly. "No."

"Wait. What?", asked Sirius.

"I said no. You used me Sirius. Your no different then when I first met you. I believed you when you said that you had changed at that you only wanted me. I fell for it once and im not going to fall for it again!", said Jamie as her voice got louder and louder with each word she said. "I refuse to date some filthy cheater!"

The door slammed in Sirius's face. His pride hurt me though.

"Fine! I don't want to date you anyways!", screamed Sirius as he stomped down the stairs and into the common room. "I won't let her win. I don't need her!", ranted Sirius.

"Uh mate. I hate to stop your ranting but we have Transfiguration.", said James interrupting him.

"Great..you mean I have to deal with her mother and her at the same time?", whined Sirius.

James, Remus, and Peter had to listen to Sirius rant about Jamie all the way there. They sat down once they reached the classroom. Not long after Lily, Molly, and Alice walked in without Jamie. They walked over to Professor McGonagall and were talking to her and hushed whispers. McGonagall took one look at Sirius and turned back to them with a grim face. The girls went and sat down when James turned around.

"Hey Lily where's Jamie?"

"Well Potter, she's still crying her eyes out thanks to some jerk", said Lily while glaring at Sirius.

"Class. Quiet down.", said McGonagall sternly. "Now everybody turn to page 132 in your book. Mr. Black! Pay attention!"

"But Professor I was payi-".

"Mr. Black! Do not talk back to me.", scolded McGonagall with a stern look.

"Is it just me or is she picking on me?", whispered Sirius.

"Well..you did hurt her daughter", whispered James back.

"Mr. Black! Do you find that you can not pay attention! Don't answer that."

Class went by incredibly slow for Sirius. Finally the words he had been waiting to hear..

"Class dismissed."

The girls rushed out to go check on Jamie while the guys slowly made their way out of the classroom. Out of nowhere a trash bin appeared in front of Sirius.

"Sirius look out!", yelled James, Peter, and Remus.

He tumbled over the trash can. "Man. I don't remember that being there", complained Sirius.

As they all looked at Professor McGonagall they swore that she was just smiling but it was gone so fast they all wondered if they had dreamed it.

"Lets just go", said James quickly as they ran out the door off to the common room. "Besides Sirius after tomorrow there's another Hogsmede visit. Just think. We can stock up on supplies again.

A smile appeared on his face. "Yeah. Plus there's always taking it out on Snivellus.", said Sirius cheerfully.

Lets just say the slytherins got quite a laugh when a pink haired with red and gold robes Snape walked in.


	7. A secret kept

Authors Note: Thanks again to my awesome reviewers If you are confused or need more info on my characters ( seeing as I only own Jamie and Jeanette) then feel free to ask. Enjoy!

* * *

The day of the Hogsmede visit had finally arrived. Up in the girls dormitory everyone was rushing around getting ready or gathering last minute things.

"Oh im so excited. Do you think Arthur will think I look ok?", asked Molly worriedly.

Lily smiled at her friends nervousness. "Arthur will be speechless", said Lily with a reinsuring smile.

"Oh I hope we run into Frank", said Alice eagerly.

"Anyone special you want to run into Jamie", asked Molly with a sly smile. "Like a certain marauder?"

"I don't want to run into Remus", said Jamie quickly but realizing what she said blushed.

Lily knew that Jamie had never really stopped liking Remus but was surprised that she admitted it out loud. Lily and the others finished getting ready.

Jamie who seemed to be a girl on a mission was wearing low rise dark jeans with a off the shoulder brown sweater. She seemed to be all decked out with earrings and make up but when she pulled it all together she looked great. Lily on the other hand was wearing a pair of her favorite comfortable jeans with a low neck green shirt.

"Wow Jamie. You look great. Those boys jaws are going to drop", teased Lily.

Jamie blushed but then under her breath said, "As long as one certain boys jaw drops."

Lily smiled at Jamie wondering if Remus would ever work up the courage to ask her. She knew he liked her it was just the whole point of would he do it even if Sirius still liked her?

Finally after Jamie did one more check on how she looked (Jamie you look fine!) the girls headed down for the common room. As Jamie went down the stairs all the boys were looking at her. She didn't notice since she was only looking for one boys approval.

James saw her and smiled with his Potter Charm while Sirius looked her over but tried to hide how he felt. THUMP. Peter fell out of his chair leaving James to try to wake him up.

_I'd say you made quite an entrance Jamie._

_You look really awesome too Lily. I know you probably don't to hear but James was looking at you._

_Why would I care if Potter was looking at me?_

_Right. Sorry Lily. I bet Amos will be watching you! _

_I must look weird blushing for no reason._

The carriage ride to Hogsmede was pretty uneventful seeing as the girls rode together while the guys rode in another carriage.

They were all standing in the Middle of Hogsmede trying to figure out where to go.

Sirius and James immediately suggested Zonko's. Remus on the other hand went off into a bookstore.

Jamie watched Remus go into the bookstore by his self. "I think im going to go buy a book", Jamie told the girls.

"You go get him Jamie", Lily said encouragingly.

"Good Luck", said Molly before she walked off to go meet Arthur at the Three Broomsticks.

"We'll meet you for ice cream soon. Okay?", suggested Lily.

"Yeah that sounds good. See you guys soon.", said Jamie before she walked in the bookstore.

She spotted Remus on a ladder getting one of the higher books on the shelf. Jamie took a deep breath then headed over to Remus. She walked past him as he was climbing down on the last couple of steps. She surprised him and he fell off the ladder. Jamie rushed over.

"Oh my gosh! Remus! Are you okay?",asked Jamie worriedly.

"For Merlins sake", Remus said as he rubbed his head.

Jamie tried to stifle a giggle but it came out anyways.

"Oh is it so funny to see a poor guy fall off a ladder?", asked Remus teasingly.

"Very.", said Jamie while smiling at him.

"You look nice today", said Remus while picking up his book to hide the faint blush in his cheeks. "I assume its for a certain guy. May I ask who?", asked Remus. Not that I need to ask thought Remus. No doubt she's not over Sirius.

"Yes you may ask", said Jamie still smiling.

"Well then. Who is the guy that you've gone to all the trouble for?", asked Remus trying to help out his friend.

"Well you see. Im not sure if he likes me. He acts like it sometimes but then other times I get confused. He's very complicated", said Jamie with her eyes twinkling like her dads.

I knew she still liked Sirius Remus thought, as his heart fell slightly at what she was saying. "Well maybe you should give this guy more signs that you like him" said Remus suggestively.

"That's the problem", said Jamie. "I do give him signs. I think he's really clueless."

Remus laughed at this thinking of Sirius.

"Im starting to think I should just spell it out for him. I don't think he'd be able to ignore that", said Jamie while giving Remus a flirty smile.

"Well that usually helps. I could always talk to him for you though if you wanted."

You have got to be kidding me thought Jamie. I like you! Y-O-U!...boy and he thinks other boys are clueless thought Jamie. I guess im literally going to have to spell it out for him.

"I don't think you can talk to him for me Remus", said Jamie.

"Why not?"

"I think your very confused. That's why.", said Jamie seriously even though she was trying not to smile. "You see I like.."

Remus just stared at her still completely clueless.

"Remus I like you. Y-O-U!", said Jamie.

Remus's eyes widened in shock. That was definitely not what he thought he was going to hear.

Jamie was afraid that he didn't like her since his eyes were still wide and he hadn't said anything. "Well I'll just be leaving to go hide..", said Jamie quickly.

"No. Jamie wait! I like you too.

Jamie turned around quickly. "You do?"

Remus smiled but then it faded slowly. "I do like you a lot Jamie but I.." Remus gets a pained expression on his face as he said, "I can't. Sirius still likes you and James is also your best friend and ...I don't know if they'd want me to and its complicated.."

Jamie's smile faded but then her face light up again. "I really like you Remus..so what if..we go out but keep it a secret?"

Remus couldn't believe his ears. First she liked him and now she was willing to keep it a secret?

"You'd do that for me?", asked Remus.

"Of course I would. I really like you Remus."

Jamie took his hand and led him to the back of the bookstore.

"Why do you like me?", asked Remus unsure on why she'd like him.

Jamie moved closer to him so they had their foreheads up against each other. "Because your sweet, smart, you know how to make me feel better. Remus your everything I could ask for."

"Your like a dream come true", said Remus softly to her as he stared into her eyes.

Slowly they moved towards each other and their lips touched in a gentle kiss but to them it was more then that. Jamie wrapped her arms around Remus neck as she felt his arms snake around her waist as they moved to kiss again.

"Remus? Remus! Hey Moony! Where are you?",asked James as they entered the bookstore.

Remus and Jamie pulled apart and Remus was fixing to go straight to them when Jamie pulled him back.

"You got a little lip gloss there", she said with a giggle as she wiped it off his mouth. "Ok go on", said Jamie as gently shoved him towards the guys.

Hey Moony we've been looking all over for you! Have you seen Jamie? The girls are looking for her.", said Sirius.

Jamie walked out from behind the bookshelf. "Oh hey guys. I thought I heard u.", said Jamie with a smile.

"Well come on Remus we still have plenty more to do", said James.

"Alright let me just buy this one book", said Remus.

As James and Sirius moved off to the side to wait for Remus, Remus handed Jamie a book. "Here's the book you wanted", he said with a sly smile.

"Oh. Thanks", said Jamie confused as she watched Remus walk out the door with James and Sirius. She opened the book to find a note. It said:

Jamie,

Sneaky of me. Remember, books are our friends.

Remus

Huh, thought Jamie. Books are our friends..what does that mean? Wait. The library! Jamie smiled at Remus's riddle as she walked out the door. Then ran over to the Three Broomsticks almost colliding with the girls.

"Finally! We found you!", exclaimed Lily.

"Yeah sorry guys. I lost track of time", said Jamie with a sheepish grin.

"Did Remus help you lose track of time?", asked Molly teasingly.

"Can you guys keep a secret. I mean no telling no matter what.", said Jamie quietly.

"Of course", they answered.

"Well..Remus and me are secretly dating", said Jamie with a smile.

"Oh Jamie that's great!", said Lily

Jamie told them about the note he wrote.

"That's so romantic", said Alice dreamily.

"I know. He's so sweet", said Jamie who was still excited over the events.

The conversation about Remus and Jamie continued all the way from the carriage ride from Hogsmede to Hogwarts. That evening Jamie went off to the library to study. Ten minutes later Remus went to go look something up. Lily, Alice, and Molly all exchanged looks as they watched their friends each have a new spring in their step.


	8. caught

Authors Note: Thanks again to my awesome reviews! I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Two weeks had gone past and Remus and Jamie were always in the library. James and Sirius were horrified to think Remus was spending so much time on studying. Lily, Alice, and Molly would just laugh when they complained of his long studying hours. It was another normal day, and Remus had just left for the librarywith Jamienot far behind.

"Dang. I forgot about that essay Slughorn assigned us. ", said Jamie. "I have to go to the library."

"Have fun", said Lily smiling.

"Are you kidding when were essays fun?", said Jamie though her eyes suggested differently.

Lily shrugged. "Im sure you'll find a way".

James just looked at them both like they were crazy. "Okay.."

Jamie just winked at Lily then walked out to the library. She walked all the way to the very back where she spotted Remus and smiled.

"And what are you doing here?', asked Jamie teasingly.

"Im waiting for my beautiful girlfriend", said Remus while smiling at her.

"What a coincidence", said Jamie in mock surprise. "Im waiting for my very good looking boyfriend".

"Really now? If you saw him how would you greet him", asked Remus.

"Hmm. Like this", said Jamie as she walked up to him wrapping her arms around his neck then kissed him softly. "I missed you.", said Jamie softly.

"I missed you a lot too.", said Remus as he pulled her closer. As they sat down against a bookshelf Jamie snuggled up to him in contentment.

Back in the common room everything was going fine..or it was.

James let out a groan. "Aw Man. I didn't do the essay for Slughorn either. I guess I'll go to the library so Remus can help me."

Oh Crap thought Lily. "Wait Potter!"

"What?", asked James

"Uh.."

"Look I have to go do my essay", said James as he headed for the portrait hole.

"Wait Potter..I mean er..James".

James turned around quickly at the sound of her saying his name. "Yeah?".

"I'll help you with your essay", said Lily.

"Really?", said James as his face light up.

"Really.", said Lily with a sigh.

_You so owe me Jamie! Potter was going to go to the library and I had to distract him. And now I have to help him with his essay!_

_Im sorry Lily. Thanks so much for helping distract. I'll be sure to tell Remus what you sacrificed for us._

_I know! I have to spend an evening with Potter!_

_Lily. Maybe you should get to know him. He's not that bad once you get past the big head. Heh._

_OK. Ok. We'll id better go. Potters giving me a weird look._

_Ok. Later._

Around ten that night Jamie and Remus came back into the common room to find everyone sleeping. James was sprawled across the couch while Sirius was curled up like a dog in a chair.

Jamie laughed softly at Lily who seemed to be in the chair farthest from James with a Potions book sliding down her lap.

"I always knew you liked me Evans. I like you too.", said James as he tossed in his sleep with a silly grin on his face.

Remus tried to stifle a laugh but it got harder when Sirius started mumbling in his sleep.

"No Professor! Not another test! Ahhhh.", said Sirius as he whimpered. Sirius seemed to have set off Lily.

"What are you doing so close Potter..get away..stop it..help!", yelled Lily as she tossed recklessly in her sleep."

Jamie set on the end of the couch where James was.

"What no room for me?", asked Remus while smiling at her.

"You could always sit on James", said Jamie innocently.

"I think I'll pass.", said Remus as he sat down on the floor against the couch.

James tossed in his sleep knocking Jamie to the floor.

"Ow..jeez James watch where your kicking there.", said Jamie as she rubbed her side.

"Are you okay?", asked Remus.

"Yeah.", said Jamie as she moved closer to Remus.

Remus wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer as Jamie rested her head on his shoulder. Jamie couldn't help but wish that Remus and her could do this openly and not always have to hide in the library. She let out a sigh.

Remus sensing her thoughts lifted her head up gently and kissed her forehead. "Maybe someday Jamie. We'll let them know and then", he said with a smile. "I can do this", as he kissed her on the lips. As they pulled away both content in each others arms they watched the fire.

Jamie let out a yawn as she snuggled up to Remus as he put both arms around her.

They both found their selves forgetting about having to hide it and fell asleep.

The next morning Lily woke up to find Remus and Jamie in each others arms. They looked so cute together. Lily let out a soft, "Awww", and just thought how lucky they are that nobody caught them. Then again it was pretty early in the morning. She was pulled out of her thoughts by somebody speaking.

"What the hell is that?", asked Sirius as he saw Remus and Jamie.

Oh crap...think Lily think, thought Lily frantically. Before she could respond James spoke up.

"I dunno..why are they so close?", asked James.

Since when was he awake, thought Lily. "Well obviously its not on purpose", said Lily in a superior tone.

James gave her a look as if to say he was unconvinced.

Remus stirred as he heard people talking. As he opened his eyes he saw Jamie and smiled. Wait..He quickly sat up as he saw James and Sirius both looking at him. Remus blushed as he shook Jamie.

Jamie mumbled something that sounded like, "What now?".

"Jamie I really think you should wake up", whispered Remus as Lily distracted Sirius and James.

Jamie sat up then took in everything. Oh we are so caught, she thought. She moved away from Remus and pretended to blush.

"Omg Remus I am sooo sorry. Lily did I do it again?",asked Jamie as she shot Lily a quick look as if to say go along.

Lily nodded as they boys looked at Remus then said, "Yeah, you rolled in your sleep again. At least this time you didn't fall out of you bed like last week."

"All I remember is being kicked off the couch", said Jamie pretending to be confused.

"Well..I think I did kick somebody off the couch last night", said James thinking. "Sorry about that Jamie".

"Oh no problem James you just toss in your sleep like I do.", said Jamie.

Sirius and James both looked a little unconvinced but didn't say anything as Peter, Alice, and Molly walked in.

"Right. Im going to breakfast", said Remus quickly as he practically ran out the portrait hole.

Sirius and James immediately followed. Peter tried to follow them but the seam on his bag ripped behind the couch so he kneeled down to fix it and pick up his stuff.

The girls thinking Peter was gone immediately asked what happened. As Jamie and Lily explained everything to Alice and Molly they heard a gasp from behind the couch. They all looked behind to see Peter standing there with his mouth open.

Lily and Jamie exchanged worried looks as they watched Peter's eyes dart to the portrait hole.

As he made a break for it Jamie quickly yelled out.

"Get him!"

All the girls jumped on him at once at an attempt to stop him. Peter let out a startled squeak as they all came flying at him.

"Now Peter, sorry to jump on you but you can't tell James and Sirius.", said Lily.

"Remus is your friend right Peter?", asked Jamie.

Peter nodded at her.

"Well could you keep this a secret for Remus", asked Jamie as Molly pulled out a chocolate frog and waved it in front of Peters face. "Do you want this Peter", asked Molly sweetly.

"Y-yes", said Peter as he eyed the chocolate hungrily.

"Then you'll keep our secret right?"

"Ok. Remus is really nice to me so I'll do it for him", he said even thought the girls had a suspicion it had to do with the chocolate.

"Thanks a lot Peter", said Jamie kindly as the girls all let Peter go. Peter gave them all one more frightened glance then ran out the portrait hole. As soon as he left the girls burst out laughing.

"I can't believe we tackled him", said Lily while laughing.

"I bet he couldn't believe it either.", said Alice.

"Well a girls got to do what a girls got to do.", said Jamie while smiling.

"We should probably head down to breakfast.", said Lily.

"Ok. I hope Sirius and James aren't going too hard on Remus with the questioning.", said Jamie.

"Well then lets go rescue him", said Molly. "Besides we've already tackled Peter we might as well take on the rest of the marauders."

Jamie laughed. "Ready for battle?", said Jamie in solider stance.

All the girls laughed as they marched out the portrait hole down to breakfast.


	9. Wait So whos her bf?

Author's Note: Thanks again to my awesome reviewers! Enjoy!

* * *

Since the last episode, James and Sirius seemed convinced but kept Jamie and Remus so busy that it was rare that they spent time together. Sure they were able to pass notes here and there but the threat of getting caught kept this at a limit. Worse Remus had to watch other guys hit on Jamie. He knew it wasn't her fault that so many guys liked her but he was getting on his nerve. He felt like jumping on the table screaming that he loved Jamie and that she was his. Only his sense of logic kept him from this. It was another day in the common room Jamie and Lily were spread out on the floor doing homework. Damn her for looking so good, thought Remus as he watched Jamie who chewed her quill as she thought. He was perfectly aware of the sixth year that was eyeing her and frowned when he strutted over.

"Hey Jamie", said the sixth year Gryffindor.

"Oh hey Nick", said Jamie with a friendly smile. Unfortunately he took it the wrong way.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the astronomy tower tomorrow", said Nick with his confident smile.

"Oh..um..", said Jamie as she tried to think up of an excuse.

"She can't.", said Remus. "She's studying with me."

"Well since your not dating im sure you can spare her", said Nick oblivious of what he was saying.

Remus just stared at him trying to think how to help Jamie out of this. Jamie was looking at him frantically. James noticing these frantic looks thought he'd help Jamie.

"No he's not her boyfriend. I am.", said James trying to help Jamie out of this mess. Little did he know he was creating more..

Jamie tried not to look stunned as she looked at Remus who was looking at James like he was crazy. She's not yours. Im dating her! Im the boyfriend, thought Remus.

Nick looked at Jamie. "Is this true?".

Jamie looked at Remus then back at Nick. "Yeah sorry. Im dating James".

Nick seemed unconvinced. "You aren't acting like it."

Now James has always had a over average ego, hearing these words he did what any hormone crazed guy would do in his situation. He pulled Jamie up to him and kissed her.

Lily tried to hide the gasp that came from her mouth while Sirius looked half angry and half confused at these events. Remus was just staring at them. Count to ten, he thought. One..two..three..four..

"Sorry I didn't know", said Nick as he walked off with look that could only show that he was just mad he didn't get there first.

James let go of a stunned Jamie and said while smiling "Got you out of that mess didn't I?"

"...Yeah. Thanks", said Jamie still processing everything that just happened.

"I think you owe me a thank you if you know what I mean", said James while smiling at her. "Don't you think so Remus?", said James.

"No I don't", said Remus through gritted teeth.

"Why not? I helped her out and its not like she has a boyfriend I'll make jealous", said James logicality.

Remus felt something burst inside of him. This was all too much. Before anyone could stop him he stood up. "Im dating Jamie! I love her more then anything and your making me jealous!", yelled Remus.

James just stared at him for a moment. Sirius immediately looked a cross between hurt and disappointment. Finally Lily spoke.

"Well im very glad for you both", said Lily with a wink.

James brought out of his thoughts looked at them for a moment then smiled. "Well if you make each other happy then why should I get in the way."

Sirius on the other hand was trying to hide his emotions then managed a smile. "Im glad for you both.

Everyone stared at each other then went back to what they were doing before.

Jamie scooted over to Remus looking at him. "Remus, did you mean what you said?", asked Jamie softly.

"I do love you Jamie. You mean a lot to me.", said Remus while looking into her eyes.

Jamie smiled at him then kissed him softly on the lips. Remus finally having her after a long time apart wasn't about to let her go. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his lap. Jamie straddled against him as she deepened the kiss.

"Hey just because we know doesn't mean we have to watch you snog", said James while trying not to laugh at his friends sudden affection.

"I think its sweet", said Lily.

"You would Lily.", said James quietly.

The next few days that went by were perfect for Jamie. She no longer had to lie about dating Remus and they didn't have to run around behind their friends back. She was just thankful for Lily, Alice, and Molly standing by her when it was a secret. Remus and Jamie were down in the library studying for a test in History of Magic. Jamie was bored and had forgotten about studying as she doodled in her diary that was on top of her History of Magic book to disguise it.

She paid no attention as she drew hearts with Jamie loves Remus. She started writing her thoughts on how much she liked him and how good a kisser he was. Little did she know Remus was starting to get curious as he saw her quill work across the parchment in a almost dreamy manner. As his hand edged towards the book Jamie slapped his hand away as she moved to close the book. Remus was too fast as he dived for it catching the other end. It was a tug of war is both fought to grab hold of it. Eventually Remus got it and opened it up and read it. Jamie immediately let out a shriek and slid under the table crawling away as she reached the library door and flew out the door.

Remus looked up. "Jamie?", he asked confused to where she disappeared to.

He ran out the door to find Sirius not far off.

"Have you seen Jamie", asked Remus.

"Yeah. She just went past. She went that way", said Sirius as he pointed off to a hallway.

"Thanks. I owe you.", said Remus as he ran past him in search of Jamie. As soon as he left Sirius spoke. "Ok you can come out now Jamie."

Jamie stepped out of the broom closet. "Thanks Sirius.", said Jamie as she ran past him in the opposite direction of Remus. The rest of they day Remus was chasing Jamie around the castle while Jamie was running non-stop. Jamie had convinced Sirius, James, Lily, and the rest to side with her and all of them lead poor Remus on a goose chase around the castle. There was a close call in the library when Jamie left him a note (books are our friends) and she barley got away. She was just running down a hallway when she almost ran straight into Remus. All she could think is how lucky she was to be wearing James's invisibility cloak. Unlucky for her is she let our a gasp. Remus turned around quickly at the noise. Before she could even react he pulled off the cloak.

"Heh..Hello Remus", said Jamie.

"I chased you all around the castle.", said Remus

"Well..I guess I'll just have to reward you then", said Jamie with her flirty smile.

Remus wrapped his arms around her and moved to kiss her when Jamie said with a sly smile, "Are you sure you want to do this in the middle of the hallway?"

"How fast can you get to the common room", said Remus teasing.

Both of them looked at each other and while laughing raced to the common room. They both flew through the portrait hole and tumbled to the ground.

"Well this is comfy", said Jamie while laughing.

"Well I know how to fix that", said Remus with a smile.

As they were kissing Lily looked up from her homework and turned to James.

Wait..didn't Remus and Jamie just walk in?", asked Lily confused

James laughed at Lily's confused look "Well by the sound of it I'd say their behind the couch.

"What are you talking..oh", said Lily as she looked behind the couch. "Think we should warn everyone else?"

"Nah. I want to see their faces", said James slyly.

When a terrified second year let out a shriek they looked at each other and burst out laughing. Wait a second..am I laughing with Potter, thought Lily. It must be because he's Jamie's friend Lily reassured herself.


	10. the dance off

Authors Note: To all of my reviewers you rock! Keep it up. I do not own the lyrics for S.O.S. or Hips Don't Lie. Enjoy!

* * *

It was another ordinary day. Or as ordinary as it could get with the Gryffindor Girls and the Marauders. Everyone was in the library attempting to study or in Lily's case (Potter get to work!). Right then a girl walked in who was known as part of Jeanette's posse (Or a vixen). She strutted over to Jamie and flipped her hair then said, "Jeanette is tiered of you gryffinwhores thinking you can rule the school."

"What are you going to do about it?", asked Jamie.

"A battle.", said Nicole as she lowered her voice.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?", asked Lily with a raised eyebrow.

"A dance off", said Nicole with snobby tone. "Winner takes the title."

"So..if we do this, you'll stop bothering us?", asked Jamie.

"Yes. Be in the Great Hall in 10 minutes.", said Nicole. She then strutted out the door.

"Well girls..should we do it?", asked Jamie whispering so the boys can't hear.

"Definitely. We can't let them keep ruling the school treating other people badly", said Lily.

"I agree", said Alice.

"Lets go whoop some butt", said Molly.

"Ok.", said Jamie as she stood up and walked to the other side of the table where Remus was. "We're going to go finish our homework in the common room. See you later", said Jamie as she kissed Remus on the cheek.

"Okay..", said Remus as he watched the girls go out the door.

"What do you think they're really doing?", asked Remus.

"No clue..it can't be good though", said James.

"I wonder how many times they said that about us", said Sirius.

Just as they moved to start working or at least attempt in Sirius's and James's case there was a lot of noise as many students walked past the library as they headed to the Great Hall.

"Its not dinner time is it?",asked James.

"No.", said Sirius. "I don't feel hungry yet", he said with a grin.

Brad Jordan came running in with a face full of excitement. "What are you doing in the library when there's a chick fight going on?", asked Brad.

"Girl fight?", asked Sirius with interest.

"Yeah. The Gryffindor Girls are going up against The Vixens!", exclaimed Brad.

"What!", yelled James earning him a scolding from Madame Pince.

"We'd better go.", said Remus as they boys ran down to the Great Hall.

When they walked in they saw the tables had been cleared the side and in the middle stood Jamie, Lily, Molly, and Alice in front of Jeanette and her crew. Both groups seemed to be glaring at each other. Finally Jeanette spoke. "We'll go first" she said as her girls assumed position. Jeanette started to sing Don't Cha while her girls and her broke it down dirty.

"Top that", said Jeanette with a smirk. "Don't worry. We will", said Jamie. Jamie started the music and begun to sing while Lily, Alice and Molly danced behind her. Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
You know... I never felt like this before  
Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
Feels like.. so real

I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
I'm aggressive just one thought of closing up  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question and you're of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken up, never mistaken  
But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help sung Jamie while looking at Remus with a seductive smile.

S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard,  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

Just your presence and I second guess my sanity  
Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity  
My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot  
My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock  
Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right  
Take me on I'm put desire up in your arms tonight  
I'm out with you, you got me head over heels  
Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel

S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making (Y.O.U.) this hard,  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it ('Cause you on my mind)  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me (someone come and rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

Boy, you know you got me feeling open  
And boy, your loves enough with words unspoken  
I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open  
I don't know what to do it's true  
I'm going crazy over you,  
I'm begging

S.O.S. please somebody help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard (are you making this hard for me, baby?),  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at nightThis time please someone come and rescue me (someone rescue me)'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it ('cause any time)  
I'm lost you, got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me (best of me), I'm losing it

Lala lala lala lala Ohhh  
Ohh ohh lala lala lala lala  
Oh oh

The song finished and the Great Hall went wild. Jeanette got really mad and exchanged a look with the girls as Nicole shot a spell at Lily causing her to trip and twist her ankle. "Lily!", yelled Jamie as she rushed to her side with Molly and Alice not far behind her. "I think its broken", said Lily with a wince. "I can still dance Jamie really" "No Lily your hurt its ok. You guys just help Lily to one of the chairs", said Jamie. "Admit it Jamie you lose. You don't have anyone to perform with you.", taunted Jeanette. Jamie looked around frantically but said determinedly " Friendships worth more then a stupid title." James looked at Jamie then back at the guys. "I don't know about you but im going to help Jamie" _Don't worry Jamie. Im going to help. Remember when we were playing around at my house? Yeah..I think so..but what are you going to do? You'll see_, said James with a devilish grin and walked over to Jamie while singing, Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the marauders in here No fighting, no fighting Jamie, Jamie

Never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Jamie Jamie), su casa Jamie, Jamie Jamie started to sing a little unsure at first but then started to get into it.

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection, said Jamie as she moved closer to James while shaking her hips.

Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it  
I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Jamie Jamie), su casa Jamie, Jamie Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto sang Jamie as she started dancing up on James while shaking her hips.

"Do they have to dance that close?", asked Remus. "Yeah. Don't worry im sure they're just doing it to psyche up the crowd.", said Sirius.

As they finished the song James and Jamie froze in position as the crowd went wild. Jeanette walked over to Jamie while James walked back over to the guys.

"Sorry about that Remus you know it was just to help her",said James seriously.

"I understand James", said Remus with a smile.

Meanwhile Jeanette and her crew had just approached Jamie, Lily, Alice, and Molly.

"You may have won this but that doesn't mean your all that", said Jeanette.

"Look why can't you just leave us all alone", said Jamie

"Look I will never leave Sirius alone", said Jeanette with a smirk.

"When will you learn he's more then someone for you to mess around with"

"Sirius is nothing but someone for me to do what I want with and he doesn't even mind. Just like your little bookworm"

All this was too much for Jamie before anyone could stop her she jumped on Jeanette. Both girls were rolling around on the ground. Lily jumped in the crowd when one of the other girls tried to help Jeanette. The guys ran over.

"Jamie get off her she's not worth it", yelled Remus as he tried to pry Jamie off of Jeanette.

"Come on Jeanette just let it go", said Sirius as he pulled Jeanette off of Jamie. Jeanette smirked at Jamie then smiled at Sirius then walked off with her girls not far behind.

"I can't believe you took her side Sirius!", said Jamie frustrated.

"Jamie she's not that bad", said Sirius.

Without thinking Jamie blurted out, "Sirius she just uses you to play around with!"

A hurt look passed across Sirius's face. He looked at them all then walked out. James was going to go after him when Jamie stopped him. "Its my fault let me go after him"

Remus got a worried look as he watched Jamie go after Sirius.

"Don't worry Remus. She likes you not him", said Lily comfortingly.

Remus nodded as he watched Jamie run after him.

"Sirius?", asked Jamie.

"What do you want?", asked Sirius while sitting up against the wall.

"Im sorry Sirius, I wasn't thinking. I just was really upset.",said Jamie softly.

"She really said all that stuff didn't she?", asked Sirius already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, she did. It doesn't matter what she says Sirius because your much more then that", said Jamie sincerely.

"Thanks Jamie. We'd better get back before Remus misses you too much", said Sirius teasingly.

"Okay", said Jamie with a smile.

As they walked back Sirius promised himself that he was going to change for the better.


	11. hw, summer plans, seers?

Authors Note: Im sorry I took so long to update but I just started school and im trying to balance things out. So please just bare with me. Thanks again to my awesome reviewers. Keep on reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

Many weeks went by and the school work got harder. The teachers seemed to think it was okay to give the students hours of homework each. Most of the gangs free time was spent in the library buried under piles of books. It was another long evening in the library.

"This isn't too bad", said Sirius as James and him built a fortress around them out of books.

Lily glared at them both. "Of course its not bad if your not using the books for studying!", said Lily raising her voice.

"Lily", said James trying to calm her down.

"Don't you Lily me Potter!", said Lily fuming.

"Lily its ok. Everyone is just stressed out from all of this work. Some people just deal with it differently", said Jamie while looking at Sirius and James.

"Or maybe they just don't care about their grades", said Lily in a snappish tone.

"Lets just not fight", said Remus trying to make peace.

"Yeah. We don't need anymore stress", said Jamie as she looked down at her essay evilly.

"Just think..we're weeks away from summer.", said James dreamily.

"Yeah..",said Sirius with the same goofy look on his face.

Jamie giggled at them both then sighed. "Well im not looking forward to a boring summer at the castle..it gets lonely."

"I knew I forgot something..", said James with a secretive smile.

"What?", asked Sirius.

"Oh nothing..just that my mum said I can have you, Remus, Jamie, and Peter over for the summer.", said James grinning.

Jamie's face lit up. "Oh James your awesome!", said Jamie as she got up and ran over to James enveloping him in a hug.

Remus raised his eyebrows at them both as Jamie hugged James madly. Lily just shook her head as she got back to her Potions book.

"Im going to go ask dad", said Jamie as she dashed out the library.

"Well that got her excited.", commented Sirius.

"You know Lily your welcome to come too", said James with his "old potter charm" on full blast.

"Just because Jamie's going to be there doesn't mean im joining your little get together Potter."

"Your loss then", said James confidently.

"I wonder what's taking Jamie so long", wondered Remus.

"I don't know but can we go back to the common room now I'm tiered", whined Sirius.

"You barley did anything!", exclaimed Lily.

"Are you kidding me? That castle I made out of books took a lot of work", exaggerated Sirius.

"Yeah", said James with a fake yawn. "That was a lot of will power I used up."

"It must be considering you don't have much", responded Lily.

"Lets just go to the common room", said Remus interrupting their argument.

"Ok", said Lily with a sigh as she looked at James again who was grinning madly at her. She rolled her eyes. What a prat, she thought.

As they walked down the hallway Jamie was standing there arguing with her mom.

"Albus how can you let her spend her whole summer with three boys. Two of them who are hooligans", said McGonagall stubbornly.

"I'll take that as a compliment", whispered Sirius.

"We shouldn't be eavesdropping", whispered Lily back fervently.

"Miverna, let Jamie spend the summer with them", said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

"Mum please", begged Jamie.

"Well you were suppose to spend time with the ministers son..", said McGonagall thinking aloud.

"Ugh..I'd rather not..", said Jamie. "He has a big ego..really big."

"Like someone else I know", snorted Lily.

"Who?", asked James.

Sirius, Remus, and Lily just all stared at him and shook their heads.

"Oh alright. Since your father seems to think that its ok for you to.", said McGonagall.

"Oh thanks dad!", said Jamie as she hugged her dad excitedly.

"For my favorite daughter", said Albus smiling.

"Im your only daughter", giggled Jamie.

"Come on Albus lets leave Jamie to go tell her friends", McGonagall said while walking off with Dumbledore.

Jamie ran around the corner. "Hey guys."

"Wait..how did you know we were here?", asked Sirius confused.

"Oh right." "Um I guess now would be a good time to tell Sirius what I am right?", said Jamie.

Lily, Remus, and James nodded.

"Im a seer", said Jamie slowly.

"You mean..the whole seer as in visions and stuff?", asked Sirius.

"Um pretty much"

"That's really cool", said Sirius while smiling at Jamie.

"Thanks", beamed Jamie.

"Well Remus now all you have to do is ask your mum", said James.

"Can we please go to the common room so some of us can study", complained Lily.

"Ok. Lets go", said Jamie as Lily and her dragged the guys up there.


	12. exams and pillow fights

Authors Note: Thanks to all my reviewers you all rock! Anyways enjoy!

It was oddly quiet in the Common Room, the only sound heard was the scratching of the quill on parchment. Jamie and Lily lay on the floor surrounded by notes as they studied for the end of the year tests. Sirius was lazed on the couch flipping through a magazine while James was sitting halfway up in his chair trying to study and stealing glances at Lily every so often. Remus seemed deep in thought as he worked on a essay next to Jamie. Peter was curled up in a chair munching on a candy bar quietly. If anyone had walked into the Common Room they would have been confused seeing the Marauders lazing about quietly along with the girls. There was only one thing to blame, end of the year finals. Lunch came around and still none of them made to move until Sirius cleared his throat.

"I think we should all go down to lunch", said Sirius suggestibly.

Lily looked up to say what had ruined her concentration and rolled her eyes when she realized it was just Black. Peter on the other hand nodded eagerly as he had just finished off his candy bar.

"Well..It would be nice to have a break", piped up Jamie.

Remus sat down his quill. "Well I am hungry."

Everyone looked at Lily to see if she'd blow up at Sirius.

Lily let out a sigh. "Well I guess we all do need a break and I am expecting a letter from mum and dad"

Everyone gathered their stuff then they all headed down to the Great Hall. As they were all eating the owl post came. A letter dropped in front of Remus.

"Great it's the reply from mum about this summer", said Remus as he opened the letter then read it. His face fell as he finished the letter. "Sorry guys but it seems Mum needs me to help redo the house this summer."

James, Sirius, Peter, and Jamie's fell.

"Awwww. I'll miss you a lot over the summer Remus", said Jamie with a gloomy tone.

"Yeah mate it won't be the same without you", said James somber voice while Sirius had a puppy dog look on his face and looked downcast.

Remus smiled at his friends being upset at him not being there. "Don't worry guys its just for a few months."

Another owl dropped off a letter this time in front of Peter. Peter opened it in one quick movement. "My mom thinks I need to go on a diet", whined Peter.

Everyone exchanged looks then Jamie spoke, "Oh, that's too bad Peter".

"She said I can't go to your house this summer James. I have to stay home and go on a diet."

"So that leaves it at...Sirius, Jamie, and me", said James.

"Yeah", said Sirius. "Now we can pick on Jamie", he teased.

"Hey!", exclaimed Jamie.

"We can attack her at night", said James plotting.

"But now I know your going to attack me at night..", said Jamie.

"Or do you?", questioned Sirius. "Maybe we're just saying that so then you won't expect us during the night".

Jamie just looked at him. "So are you suggesting I should lock my door?".

Lily interrupted, "Nothing your saying makes sense", said Lily.

"I think its all that studying", said Sirius.

"What studying", asked Lily. "You were reading a Quidditch magazine."

"I know. I was studying techniques", said Sirius.

James laughed but stopped when Lily glared at him. "The tests are in two days! Two!"

"We'll be okay Lily. Maybe we should all just get some rest", noted Jamie.

They argued all the way back up and studied (if that's what you call it Sirius) for a couple more hours until Lily yawned and Jamie finally convinced her to go to bed. The next two days went by really slow for everyone. Jamie and Lily were found buried under notes and books. Finally after the tests it was a big relief. They had just all finished Potions.

"Well that was easy", said Lily smiling.

"Yeah if your good at Potions", said Sirius with a face causing Jamie to giggle.

"Im sure you did fine Sirius", reassured Jamie.

"Oh I know I did", teased Sirius. Jamie stuck out her tongue at him. "Careful what you do with that", said Sirius.

"Remus save me!", yelled Jamie as she jumped behind Remus.

Remus laughed then whipped out his wand. "Back you beast", he said while waving his wand like it's a sword.

"My knight in shining armor", said Jamie giggling.

"I could be you knight in shining armor Lily", said James with a big smile."

"No way Potter. I don't need a knight in shining armor.", said Lily.

James face fell. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Jamie all exchanged looks.

"Well..lets go celebrate. We can get food from the kitchen", said Sirius cheerfully trying to change the subject.

"Okay", said James in an overenthusiastic voice as Sirius dragged the boys off towards the kitchen.

"We'll meet you girls in the common room", shouted Sirius.

"Ok", responded.

The walk to the Common Room was quiet. Both girls seemed to have something on their mind. Finally Jamie spoke up, "You know Lily..He really does like you.", said Jamie quietly.

"Oh im sure he does", said Lily sarcastically.

Jamie just nodded. She knew there was no way to change Lily's mind about James. "Well there's only one thing to do", said Jamie seriously.

"What?", questioned Lily, afraid her friend was going to give her a speech on Potter.

"Party!", exclaimed Jamie as they walked into the Common Room. "Tests are over! Summer is yet to come".

Lily laughed as she watched her friend to a over dramatic victory dance.

"Come on Lily. Let it all loose!", said Jamie as she grabbed Lily's hand.

Lily knew there was no way she'd win at this point and just laughed as she joined in at her friends antics.

Sirius, Remus, and James walked in with loads of food with Peter right behind them but stopped as they came across the girls doing a victory dance.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday", said Remus trying not to laugh.

"I don't think I've seen them do that before", said James smirking.

"Defiantly", said Sirius with a mischievous grin. James and Sirius traded grins then said in unison, "Wow nice victory dance".

Jamie and Lily both froze.

"Umm hey guys", said Lily looking at the ground.

"Did you like our awesome dance", said Jamie putting a sarcastic tone on awesome.

"Well It was really sexy", teased the guys.

Jamie and Lily both burst out laughing. "Well if you thought that was sexy then you should see our other victory dance", said Jamie laughing.

James raised his eyebrows, "So this is what you do when we're not around".

"Oh yeah", said Lily. "We do that and sometimes at night when nobody's around...", said Lily in a dramatic voice as all the guys leaned in interested. "We do...this!", yelled Jamie and Lily as they attacked the guys with pillows from the chairs.

"Hey! No fair I have no weapon", whined Sirius.

"Then you shall surrender!", said Lily laughing evilly.

Pillows flew as a full fledged battle broke out. Things got heated as Lily and James became the last ones standing still going strong.

"Give in Potter! Your going to lose!", said Lily.

"Not until you say you'll date me", said James while defending himself.

"In your dreams!", exclaimed Lily as she knocked James down with a pillow. Jamie stood up laughing while Lily and Jamie looked at the guys who were beat down lying around on the floor.

Jamie slid down next to Remus wrapping her arms around him.

"Well that was fun", said Jamie with a sigh as she rested her head on Remus.

Remus laughed then looked at her with a sad face, "Especially when you beat me down with a pillow.

Jamie held back a laugh.."Im sorry did I hurt you".

"Yes", said Remus.

"Where?", asked Jamie.

"Right here.", said Remus pointing to his heart while smiling at her.

"Hm..well I don't know how to fix that", said Jamie smiling.

"I can think of a way", said Remus as he kissed her.

James rolled his eyes and mouthed to Sirius, "Mushy moment". Sirius made a face in return.


	13. Summer begans

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait, Im trying out for a play and between everything I haven't had much time. Im also starting a new story and that took up time. Thanks again to all my reviewers! Hope you like it

Jamie closed her trunk. "There all done", she said to herself out loud.

"Me too", said Lily sitting on her bed. "Think the guys have even started?"

"Who knows. Shall we go check?", asked Jamie.

Lily nodded. "Somebody has to keep them in line", she said in a serious voice causing Jamie to laugh.

"What?", asked Lily confused.

"Nothing. Lets just go check on the boys", said Jamie.

They walked up the stairs and knocked on the guys door. After getting no answer they walked on in. Remus was sitting on his bed reading and smiled up at them both when the walked in.

"Hey Remus. Where are the others?", asked Jamie curiously.

"Oh they're here", said Remus pointing to under the bed next to him.

James head poked out from under the bed. "I told you that sock was under here", he said while pulling out a red and gold striped sock".

Sirius's crawled out from under the bed too. "We still haven't found my boxers with the black dogs on them. Those were my favorite!", whined Sirius not noticing the girls.

Jamie and Lily smiled at each other while holding back from laughing.

"Um mate", said James just now noticing the girls.

"What?", asked Sirius.

"The girls..", said James laughing.

Sirius turned around. "Oh...hello ladies.", he said smiling awkwardly.

Jamie and Lily burst out laughing. "Do you want some help finding your boxers Sirius?", Jamie asked innocently.

"I am perfectly capable of finding them myself", said Sirius determinedly.

"Okay, but you only have until noon", said Jamie.

"You two can wait downstairs in the Common Room", said Remus steering the girls out the door.

"Oh fine", said Jamie with a pout as they shut the door behind them.

They walked down the stairs to the Common Room and sat on the couch.

"What do we do now?", asked Jamie.

"Well I packed all my books", said Lily now regretting it.

The girls lazed about until finally an hour later Sirius came out looking triumphant.

"Ha! I found them!", said Sirius waving them.

"Um Sirius",said Jamie as the whole Common Room stared at Sirius.

"That's right", said Sirius with a cocky grin. "These are my boxers. You like?", he said causing some third year girls to collapse in giggles.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Ok Black I think we're all scarred enough. Just go finish packing".

Sirius shrugged as he walked back up to his dormitory. Minutes later he walked out with James, Remus, and Peter following.

"Well its time to catch the train", said Remus.

Jamie sighed. "Okay."

The train ride was full of Jamie and Remus cuddling using the excuse they had a right since they would be apart the whole summer and Sirius and James making gagging noises. They stopped once Lily took the liberty to whack them with a book she was reading claiming they were ruining her concentration. As the train came to a stop they all heaved their trunks out to onto the platform. Remus took Jamie aside. "Im going to miss you", he said hugging her.

"Not as much as im going to miss you", said Jamie smiling at him.

"Well promise you'll write", said Remus.

"I promise", said Jamie as she kissed him softly.

Remus kissed her in return then grabbed his trunk. "Well there's my mum", he said pointing off somewhere in the crowd.

"Bye.", said Jamie as she watched Remus go off.

She walked over to Lily who was talking to her parents.

"Im going to miss you Jamie", said Lily.

"Im going to miss you too. Don't worry I'll write tons", reassured Jamie.

Lily hugged Jamie. "Well be careful of Black and Potter", said Lily smiling.

"Oh I will. Somebody has to keep them in line", said Jamie her eyes twinkling. "Well I'd better go", she said while spotting James waving his arms madly.

Lily laughed, "He's crazy"

"About you", said Jamie teasingly earning her a swat on the arm from Lily. "Hey!..ok im going", said Jamie as she walked over to James.

"Mums right over there",said James pointing to his mom off on the side away from the crowd.

Sirius, James, and Jamie walked over to Mrs. Potter.

"Oh James its so nice to see you",she said as she pulled him into a big hug.

"Oh and Sirius dear don't you think your hairs too long", she said pulling him into a hug also causing both boys to give Jamie strangled looks.

"Its nice to see you again Mrs. Potter", said Jamie politely.

"Its very nice to see you again to Jamie dear.", Mrs. Potter said warmly.

"Now I want a limit of all the pranks you play on each other", she said once they arrived outside the Potter house.

"Yes Mam", said James with the same glint he had in his eyes when he was planning.

"Don't think I don't see that look James Potter", she said.

"Come on Jamie I'll show you your room",said James changing the subject.

"But I know where.." She was cut off when Sirius put his hand over her mouth, smiled at Mrs. Potter then dragged Jamie out with James next to him.

After they were safely inside the bedroom with the door shut Sirius removed his hand from Jamie's mouth.

"Thanks for that", said Jamie over sweetly.

James and Sirius exchanged looks and both looked at the exit. Before they could do anything Jamie had pulled them both to the ground as all three rolled around each trying to get up but were pulled down by the other.

"Sirius!", whined Jamie as she tried to get up but was pulled down again. Eventually she just gave up and laid down on the floor using Sirius as a pillow.

"Do I look like a pillow to you?", teased Sirius.

"Yep. A big fluffy pillow", said Jamie as she pretended to fluff him up then laid her head on his chest laughing.

"Hey, where am I suppose to lay?", complained James.

Jamie threw him a pillow. "There you go", she said smiling.

James took the pillow. "Your lucky im tiered", complained James as he put his pillow on the floor. It all went quiet once they all fell asleep too tiered to get off the floor. Mrs. Potter opened the door and peered in at the scene. She smiled and closed the door softly muttering about dating and pranks. She could only imagine the hand full she was dealing with this summer as she looked at them asleep on the floor. She walked back downstairs to start supper reminding herself to wake them once it was ready.

An hour and a half later Mrs. Potter walked back in and shook James. "James wake up its dinner time"

James jumped up. "Im awake", he said sleepily as he stood up against his bed.

"Go on and wake the others while I finish things up", she said as she left out the door.

James looked at his two friends and got a mischievous look in his eyes as he bent down to Sirius's ear. "WAKE UP!".

Sirius jumped up causing Jamie to fall over onto James.

"Hehe..whoops.", said Jamie as she pushed herself off of James.

"Oh you are paying for that", said James as he looked at Sirius who nodded

Sirius grabbed Jamie and threw her over his shoulder. "Off to dinner!", he said.

"Put me down!", said Jamie as she beat him with her fists. "The view is not that nice from here", teased Jamie.

"You know you like it", said Sirius as he lowered her more so she was right above his butt.

"Eek!", said Jamie as she tried to push herself away.

"Feisty aren't we?", said James laughing as he watched.

"James are you two picking on Jamie again", yelled Mrs. Potter from the kitchen.

"Of course not mum", James yelled back innocently as they walked into the dining room.

Mrs. Potter stood in the doorway of the kitchen as they walked in with Jamie still upside down.

"Im sure Jamie asked to be carried that way", said Mrs. Potter smiling watching Jamie making faces as she tried to push herself away from Sirius butt. "Put her down so she can eat dinner".

Sirius made a puppy dog face but complied.

"Thanks Mrs. Potter", said Jamie smiling.

"We did it out of our pure kindness", said James.

"Oh im sure honey", said Mrs. Potter laughing. "Lets just eat dinner".


	14. The suprise

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait guys. I'm trying to update as soon as possible. I hope you guys like it and keep reviewing. Enjoy!

Remus and Jamie exchanged letters but it seemed that the letters got shorter and shorter. Jamie would always sit down and try to write at least a page to Remus but it was hard when nothing much was going on. Mostly the letters would just include how much they missed each other. It was another sunny summer day and they were all out on James' lawn sprawled out on the grass after a game of Quidditch. All three of them were muddy from head to toe. Jamie was trying to wipe the mud off but it looked like a losing battle.

"I know how we can get that off", said James seriously.

"How?", asked Sirius.

"Oh..just like this",said James as he turned on his hose shooting at it Jamie and Sirius.

Jamie screamed as she jumped behind Sirius using him as a shield.

"James!", screamed Sirius, dripping wet as he turned to Jamie who was still dry. "Jamie..", he said slowly.

"Yeah?", asked Jamie.

"Your very dry. We need to fix that". Before she could do anything Sirius was using her as a towel.

"Eek!", exclaimed Jamie as she fell backwards along with Sirius who had been leaning on her. James preceded to spray them both with the hose. Sirius and Jamie shielded themselves with their hands against the water.

"James turn off the hose!", screamed Jamie.

"If that's what you want", said James innocently as he turned off the hose.

Both Sirius and Jamie were looking at James with murderous looks.

"What's that mum? Coming!", yelled James as he went running towards the house. Jamie and Sirius took off running after him as they chased him around the outside of the house.

"James! Sirius! Jamie!", yelled Mrs. Potter.

"What mum?", asked James as he ran past her with Jamie and Sirius following.

"There's a package for you in your bedroom", she yelled after him.

"Ok, im going", he yelled as he ran into the house and up the stairs. He ran into his room and shut the door before Sirius or Jamie could get in. Think fast, he thought as he put all his weight against the door.

"They're still going to get in", said a voice from behind him.

James turned around to see who it was. "Remus!", he exclaimed as he walked away from the door right as Sirius and Jamie put all their weight on it. The door flew open as Jamie and Sirius fell on the floor.

"Next time can you let us know when your going to walk away from the door", asked Jamie as she attempted to untangle herself from Sirius.

"What are you doing here?", asked James ignoring Sirius and Jamie.

"Well my mum is letting me stop by before we go on vacation.", said Remus.

Jamie looked up at the sound of his voice. "Remus!", she shrieked as got up only to pounce on Remus. James couldn't help but notice Sirius's smile slowly fade but chose not to notice it.

Remus caught Jamie as she pounced on him.

"Im guessing you missed me", chuckled Remus.

"You have no idea", said Jamie as she smiled brightly at seeing Remus.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close while exchanging a look with James.

"Well come on Sirius we need to go get our brooms", said James tugging Sirius out the door.

"What are you talking about? We already put up our brooms", said Sirius as the door was shut behind him.

"I've missed you so much", said Remus softly.

"Me too", said Jamie as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Remus lifted her chin and kissed her softly as Jamie drew herself closer to him.

"I wish you could stay", said Jamie as she kissed him soundly.

"Me too but I have to leave tomorrow morning.", said Remus.

"Then can we take advantage of the time we have?", asked Jamie as she smiled at him.

"Of course", said Remus as he picked her up around the waist hugging her. Jamie laughed as he kissed her on the forehead.

Meanwhile outside James was dragging Sirius outside.

"I think theirs something we need to talk about", James said seriously.

"What?", asked Sirius clueless.

"I think you still like Jamie", said James.

"What are you crazy? She's not even that hot", said Sirius though he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

"Sirius I hate to tell you but Remus and her are happy", James said.

"I know", admitted Sirius. "Im not going to do anything about", he said seriously. "They're both happy, so how could I do that to two of my best friends".

James smiled at Sirius. "Im sure they would both appreciate it."

"Jamie has no clue?", asked Sirius.

"You know Jamie. She can be clueless sometimes.", said James with a laugh.

"Yeah", said Sirius smiling. "Lets head back. I think we've given them enough alone time", he said with a face.

"I'll be back in a bit, I just have to get something from the shed",said James.

"Okay", said Sirius as he walked off to the house.

James set down against the shed thinking. Two of his best friends liked the same girl and he liked a girl who hated him. He knew Jamie and Remus were happy together but there were moments when Sirius and Jamie were together that made him wonder. He knew he had to stay out of it and that's exactly what he was going to do. He had a feeling things were going to be crazy this year.

He walked back to the house with his mind spinning.

Im sorry that his chapter is short but I figured something's better then nothing at all. I hope you guys like it. Please review! Thanks.


	15. Misunderstandings and New Things

Authors Note: Sorry about the long update rehearsals take up a lot of time. Well I hope you guys like it, this is the first chapter of the new sequel that im writing for the Marauders fifth year. Let me know what you think.

* * *

The summer went by fast for James, Jamie, and Sirius. Whenever Jamie would start to miss Remus, James and Sirius were always there to pick her back up. She had gotten close with the boys and James's mother started to tease Jamie that she had more hold on them than she did. It was September first and they were all running around getting last minute things before they headed to the train station. 

"Jamie!", yelled James as he tossed everything in his trunk, while trying to stuff his prank supplies in there also.

"What?", asked Jamie as she walked into his room.

"Can you help me close this?", he asked as he put all his weight on it.

"Sure.", said Jamie as she walked over and sat on it too. Moments later they were both flung off the trunk as the lid flew open.

James glared at his trunk with an evil look, "You will close", he said as he ran at it and sat on it then quickly locked it. "Done.", said James like it was the most casual thing ever, but then again with the marauders it is.

"It's time to go! You don't want to be late do you?", asked Mrs. Potter waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming Mum!", yelled James as he dragged his trunk down along with Sirius and Jamie.

The ride to the train wasn't that eventful since Mrs. Potter gave them the lecture on no pranks even though she knew that they were going to do it anyways, she figured maybe if she drilled it into their head one more time..Once they reached the train station they searched the crowd for Lily, Remus, and Peter.

Jamie quickly spotted Lily as she waved enthusiastically. "Lily!", she yelled.

"Jamie!", exclaimed Lily as she ran over and the girls hugged each other tightly. "James..er Potter", said Lily trying to hide her slip.

"Hello Lily", said James with a big grin. "Oi! Moony!", he yelled as he spotted Remus in the crowd and waved him down.

Remus walked over, "We'd better get on the train, It's about to leave", he said as he watched everyone pile onto the train.

"Sorry that Remus and me can't sit with you guys but we have to go to the prefect compartment", said Lily looking at Jamie.

Jamie's face fell, "Okay, well see you later then."

"We'll stop by after patrolling", said Remus with a soft smile.

"Bye.", said Jamie as Sirius and James led her and Peter to a compartment. Jamie sat down by the window as she looked out her mood a little gloomy.

Sirius sensing it scooted over next to her watching her.

Jamie turned around and met face to face with Sirius causing her to giggle.

"That's right Jamie, Laugh", said Sirius pretending to pout as he turned away. Seconds later he whipped around and started tickling her. James not wanting to miss out jumped over to the seat and joined in. Peter laughed as he watched both of them attack Jamie on each side.

"..Guys", said Jamie still giggling. "Stop", she tried to say but it didn't come out right as she ran out of breath. She poked James in the side causing him to squeak and move to the other side of the compartment, pretending to be horrified she found out where he's secretly ticklish. Sirius stopped as he looked at Jamie's whose cheeks were flushed and her eyes still danced with laughter. She yawned as she leaned up against the window worn out.

"Tiered?", asked Sirius teasingly.

"You would be too if you had to help two boys gather their stuff at the last minute", said Jamie trying to hide her smile. "So if you excuse me im going to sleep", she said softly as she closed her eyes.

A while later Remus and Lily walked in to find Jamie and Sirius sleeping on one side with James reading his Quidditch magazine talking to Peter who was eating.

"Doesn't look like we missed much", said Lily as she looked for somewhere to sit.

"You can sit next to me Lily.", said James knowing her dilemma of standing in the doorway.

"Find Potter but this means nothing.", said Lily defensively.

Remus moved over and squeezed in between Jamie and Sirius who were still sleeping. "How long have they been sleeping?", asked Remus though he really wanted to ask how long they had been like that.

"Uhhh..", said James thinking. "Ever since Sirius and me tickled her."

Remus nodded as he pulled out a book to past time. His mind couldn't help but wander if Jamie still liked him..Does she like Sirius now?..He only saw her once over the summer and she was there with James and Sirius the whole time..

Remus's mind wandered the whole trip. Once they reached the school the feast went by fast for him as he couldn't get his mind off of that, he knew what he was going to do.

So once they were all at the dormitory Remus pulled Jamie aside, "Jamie we really need to talk.", he said sadly.

Jamie stood there thinking..is he dumping me? But why...Maybe I should have wrote more. She was brought out of her thoughts by Remus.

"Jamie...I...well..", said Remus as he took a deep breath. "Jamie, we didn't see each other all summer and for that I apologize. It's just, I think it would be better..if, well, if we go our separate ways.

Jamie looked at the ground trying to hold back her tears, Don't you dare cry, she told herself over and over again.

"Im really sorry", said Remus trying to hold up his choked up voice, He knew it had to be for the better. He quickly walked off leaving Jamie standing there still thinking about what just happened.

"Why Remus?..", said Jamie softly as she looked in the direction he left. She could feel the tears slowly sliding down her face but she didn't care, it was her fault...she should have made sure they didn't grow apart..and now. She slowly walked back to the Common Room and walked through the Portrait Hole like a zombie as the others watched now confirming their suspicions when Remus had walked in then quickly saying he was going to the library then hauling it back out fast.

Lily quickly jumped up and ran to her best friend enveloping her in a hug as Jamie's tears still fell freely landing on Lily. James and Sirius exchanged looks as they nodded and headed out to find Remus. They walked into the library and headed to the far back in search of him. They found Remus with a wall of books around him.

"Remus?", asked James cautiously.

Remus looked up at him with red eyes, "Yes James?", he asked his voice calm except for a slight tremble.

James awkwardly shuffled his feet, he couldn't just come out and talk to Remus about it, so he sat down next to him along with Sirius both in private agreement that they were there for Remus.

A couple hours later James and Sirius left the library unable to get Remus to leave. James left him the invisibility cloak so he wouldn't have to leave if he didn't want to, he knew Remus needed time.

They walked in to find Lily sitting up asleep next to Jamie who was curled up on the couch next to her what looked like fast asleep.

"Im going to take Lily up to her dorm", said James daringly as he picked up Lily carefully and after muttering a spell walked up the stairs up to the girls dormitory.

Sirius sat down next to Jamie as he watched the fire but when he turned back to Jamie she was wide awake.

"I thought you were sleeping", he said confused

"I couldn't sleep", said Jamie softly. "But Lily wouldn't go to sleep before I did so I just faked it", she explained.

Sirius nodded as he watched Jamie look at the fire sadly. He had to do something to cheer her up, he thought. He silently got up and walked around Jamie and put on a goofy puppy dog face. He slid next to her on the other side, "Jamie", he said poking her in the side lightly.

"What are you doing?", asked Jamie half curious.

"Oh nothing..", he said walking over to the chair but slips and falls flat on his back.

"Are you okay!", Jamie asked as she ran over to him.

Sirius looked up at her with a goofy face as he rubbed his back, "Ow", he said softly to himself.

Jamie started to laugh without thinking.

"Huh?"said Sirius as he looked at Jamie who was trying to hid her laughter. Sirius got a mischievous smile as he pulled Jamie to the floor tickling her.

"Sirius!", shrieked Jamie. "What are you doing?"

"Making you feel better", said Sirius with a smile as he kept tickling her.

James walked back down from the dormitory catching site of Sirius and Jamie, and seeing that made him know that Jamie was going to be alright, if only time could help for Remus.

* * *

Even though this is complete and no longer in progress if you read it please review and let me know how you like it! Thanks. 


	16. Authors Note: Sequel up!

Authors Note: I've already emailed most of my reviewers but im posting this note in case you read but don't review. The Marauder Generation Sequel is up and running! So check it out!

Thanks again to all my reviewers who took the time to review!


End file.
